


Utata

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic T'Challa, Fluff, Gen, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Meluzmi, son of T’Challa. The one who represents home.





	Utata

**Author's Note:**

> Utata is the Xhosa word for ‘father’.

“U-ta-ta,” T’Challa said slowly, holding him on his lap. “Say with me,  _utata._ ”

You chuckled. Meluzmi, son of T’Challa.  _The one who represents home._

He was just days away from his first birthday and the impact he’d have in your lives was hard to ignore. He was his father’s pride, always in his arms whenever T’Challa had the opportunity.

“Utata,” he repeated, his beautiful eyes holding the boy’s gaze as you walked in their direction, sitting by his side.

“Umama,” you whispered to your boy, making the two of them look at you.

“Don’t,” your husband turned to you. “I’m already having a hard time now.”

“Well, I’m his umama,” you reminded him with a playful grin. “I’d wish to be referred as such.”

He shook his head, knowing you were right, but also understood  _why_ he wanted Meluzmi to say utata first. You could spend your whole day with your son, while he only had limited time with him.

“He’ll learn it eventually,” you assured him with a comforting tone.

You rested your chin on his shoulder, taking a long breath and closing your eyes. You always loved the way he smelt.

He put your son down silently when he started squirming and whining, and your boy quickly crawled away to pick up his favourite toy, instantly putting it in his mouth.

“Meluzmi!” you protested, ready to stand up and take it from him, but T’Challa held your wrist.

“Let him,” he interrupted your protests. “I ate sand and grass, and I’m just fine. A toy from the floor is nothing.”

You shook your head but sat back down, returning to your position on his shoulder and feeling as he held your hand tightly.

“I’m not sure if I want to show him just yet,” you confessed in a whisper. “I wish he could be ours just for a bit longer.”

You felt his shoulders moving, knowing he’d just sighed. Only a few people knew you’d had a child, only your people, and Meluzmi’s first birthday was the day the world outside would know T’Challa finally had an air.

“How long?”

“Forever?” you cracked your eye open and your husband laughed in response, moving so he could put his arm around you, caressing your side.

“I don’t think that’s possible, my love,” he muttered. “He is a prince. The heir to Wakanda.”

“I know,” you squeezed the hand he had under yours. “We still have two weeks.”

Your focus changed when your son started crawling back to your feet, sitting clapping with his favourite toy in hand.

“Utata,” he babbled, reaching out with his toy, offering it to T’Challa. “Utata.”

You smiled at Meluzmi as your husband picked him up again.

“See, I told you he would come around,” you tickled your baby. “He is really smart.”

T’Challa didn’t say anything, he was too distracted smiling and repeating the name again and again to your son.

The heir to Wakanda’s throne.

Meluzmi, son of T’Challa,  _t_ _he one who represents home_ would be big one day, a king after his father and grandfather. He would also be the Black Panther, the hero to protect your land.

Right now, however, he was yours, and you would enjoy every minute of that.


End file.
